


Laxus/gajeel one shots

by Smoaceislife



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Cheating, Fluffy, Happy, Hurt/Comfort, Jealously, Kissing, Leaving, M/M, Natsu being a dick, One-Sided Attraction, Sad, Swearing, one shots, protective Natsu, slight lucy levy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-08 00:11:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17375837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smoaceislife/pseuds/Smoaceislife
Summary: Laxus/gajeel one shots





	1. Chapter 1

Christmas at the fairy tail guild was pure chaos and Gajeel hated it, there are too many people and it's too loud, Gajeel would prefer to spend Christmas alone or a mission and that's was what he was going to do but of course levy wouldn't let him just as he was about to take a mission she took it out of his hands.

"It's Christmas you are not going on a mission" Levy stated firmly "I hate Christmas" Gajeel muttered "that's only because you haven't had anyone to spend it with, this year you have a family" Levy relied softly smiling "I don't want to spend Christmas here, I'd prefer to be on a mission kicking the shit out of someone and getting paid."

Levy just sighed "you are not going on a mission and that's the end of it, now tomorrow we're having a party so you better be here," she said glaring up at him, he couldn't help but chuckle 'I've been a terrible influence on her' he thought.

Mira put scraps of iron on the bar counter when Gajeel sat down at the bar, "what's wrong?" She asked when he sighed "Levy's forcing me to come to this Christmas party and won't let me go on a mission" he replied easily "did you get everyone something?" She asked "just Levy and Lilly" he replied.

"You know if you don't buy other people something they'll be upset" Mira replied smiling "you're going to force me to go shopping aren't you?" Gajeel asked with a knowing a look "yep" she replied, she walked away and found someone to cover her shift before coming back to Gajeel, "let's go" she said still smiling.

 

After an hour of shopping, they both had gotten presents for their close friends and thankfully all the presents were already wrapped "there's a little charity shop around the corner I'd like to go to" Mira said.

When they walked in Gajeel decided to walk around but stopped instantly when he noticed two little Dragons one was made out of metal and looked strangely like Metalicana, the other one looked like it was made out of gold, the scales looked like thousands of small lightning bolts, the gold dragon laid down on a small wooden box, on the box there was carved a lightning bolt like the scar Laxus had over his eye.

"Something wrong?" Mira asked now standing next to him "just thinking that it looked like Metalicana" Gajeel replied he reached past the Iron dragon and picked up the golden one, he walked over to cashier "could you wrap it please?" Gajeel asked politely, "will you put these under the tree at the guild for me," Gajeel asked "sure."

Everyone that bought someone in the guild something for Christmas would have to put it under the tree, then on the day of Christmas everyone would sit down and open them, most people would drink, some would just sit quietly and others would just be rowdy.

Mira took all the presents back to the guild with her, they knew who the presents were for because when they took a short break they wrote all the names on them, of course, Gajeel didn't write that any of them were from him, the only one he kept with him was the one he had just bought he would take that to the guild tomorrow.

Tomorrow was Christmas eve and that would be when the Guild celebrated together, actual Christmas day was for family or friends, and of course, everyone in the guild was family but they did have families outside of the guild.

"Mira, put the mistletoe up at the guild's doors please" freed spoke smiling slightly "okay" she replied "thank you" he replied before walking out of the guild, Freed with the rest of the thunder legion, "Laxus it's time to go" Freed said knocking on Laxus's front door, a few second's later he walked out of the house, wearing his usual outfit cosisting of a purpel buttown down and his black fur coat, "let's go" he said waiting for them to start walking.

"He's not coming," Levy said annoyed to Mira "you stay here and enjoy yourself I'll go get him," Mira said happy to help "you don't have to, I can go get him" Levy replied now smiling "Its fine I'm happy to help" she replied walking out of the guild. On the way towards Gajeel's house she ran into him, "I was just coming to get you, Levy didn't think you would show up" Mira supplied helpfully.

They started walking towards the guild in silence on the way they bumped into Laxus and the thunder legion, Mira smiled brightly when they saw each other, they carried on walking Freed and Bixlow talking and the rest quiet, Laxus saw the gift-wrapped box in Gajeel's hand but didn't comment on it.

When they could see the Guild door's Freed tried to stand next to Laxus but Gajeel and Mira were in the way, they were about to walk through the doors when Mira tripped over a rock Laxus having faster reflexes caught her before Gajeel, "oh no" Mira said, Laxus and Mira were stood right under the mistletoe "what?" he asked confused about her sudden change in attitude "mistletoe" Freed answered for her, they all looked above Laxus's head and seen it.

"Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss," everyone in the guild started to chant the door's being open and no one realising, Laxus shot a quick look at Gajeel to his reaction but he was still looking at the mistletoe, Laxus leaned down and kissed Mira quickly, he pulled away straight away.

He looked up and his eyes met Gajeel's there was something there but it passed before he could figure out what it was.

Gajeel watched as Laxus leaned down and kissed Mira and as if that wasn't bad enough it started to snow, to Gajeel it felt like a lifetime before they pulled away but in reality it only a second, when Gajeel looked at Laxus he caught his eyes, he felt hurt and disappointment, hurt because Laxus went through it and in all honesty he shouldn't be hurt its tradition, he felt disappointed because he wishes it was him that was under the mistletoe.

Gajeel was going to walk past them and go and join levy and Lilly but Laxus stopped him "can I talk to you for a second.......alone?" he asked kind of nervously which was very surprising for a guy like Laxus, "no sorry, if I'm anymore late Levy will kill" Gajeel replied forcing a laugh, "if you don't wanna talk just say, don't come up with some bullshit excuse" replied Laxus annoyed.

Gajeel sighed he was about to speak but Laxus beat him to it "I got you something" he said taking a small box out from his coat pocket he handed it to Gajeel and looked away kind of embarrassed, Gajeel took the box and removed the lid in the box was the iron dragon he had seen at the charity shop, this one is slightly smaller than the gold dragon he had bought for Laxus.

"How did yo-" Laxus cut him off, "Mira told me about, said it reminded you of your dragon, and I thought I should get you something meaning full for Christmas," he said laughing, Gajeel stood there speechless "ah sorry, I didn't get you anything" Gajeel replied.

"It's fine I weren't expecting anything" Laxus replied "I'll see you later then i guess" "yeah sure" they both walked in together.

Gajeel looked around the room and the first thing he noticed was Freed, he had a forced smile on his face, and he had a disappointed look on his face.

Gajeel walked over Freed, "Give this to sparky" Gajeel said when reached Freed, Laxus was at the bar drinking with Bixlow, "why would I do that?" He asked annoyed "tell him it's from you, trust me he'll be happy with it" Gajeel said putting the box on the table and walking away.

'Why did I do that? Why does this hurt so much?' Gajeel asked himself, Freed picked up the gift and walked over to Laxus.

"It's for you" he said placing the box on the bar in front of Laxus, he opened the box and took the gold dragon out of the box, "where did you get it from?" He asked still staring at the box.

Freed stayed silent, Gajeel may not have realised but the pained look on his face when he handed the box over unmistakable, but he was conflicted did he tell Laxus the truth and let him be happy with someone else or does he lie.

The choice was obvious "Gajeel told me to give it you" He told him sadly "why would he do that?" He asked more himself then Freed.

He was still staring at the Dragon.

After Gajeel handed the box over to Freed, he told levy he wasn't feeling well and walked out of the guild, he jumped up and sat on the roof of the guild. 

He sat there staring at the dragon in his hands, he was freezing it was snowing heavier now and the snow was slowly getting deeper, but he couldn't move, he was frozen in the past reliving all his old memories.

Like when Metalicana taught him how to read, or when he first got taught dragon slayer magic, learning to read and write, he remembers the pain of being abandoned by the only parent he ever had, remembers how because of that he never wanted to love anyone again.

But it also brought back the good memories, being loved in his own way, not being alone learning to love a good fight even though he was a kid, not all the memories were bad but to many of them were painful.

"Why did you tell Freed to give me the dragon?" Laxus asked showing up next to him, Gajeel didn't jump he just looked around confused before he remembered what happened, "it would mean more if someone you cared about gave you the present" Gajeel replied, Looking Laxus in the eye.

"I do care about you" Laxus said sitting down next to Gajeel, the roof was covered in snow but he didn't seem to mind, Gajeel started to laugh, "what's so funny?" He asked confused "you" he said still laughing.

'He has a nice laugh' Laxus thought with a small smile on his face, "you hate me, you've told me multiple times I shouldn't be in the guild and then there was that time you almost killed me" Gajeel said.

"I've changed and you know I don't think that, and don't forget there was that time I saved your life" Laxus replied hurt that's Gajeel would bring that up "we don't talk, we don't hang out and just because we're guild mates doesn't mean you care about me."

"Just because we don't talk or hang out doesn't mean I don't care about you" Laxus said, Gajeel have him a skeptical look, Laxus moved closer to Gajeel and took of his coat, "you've been shivering since I got here" he explained wrapping the coat around Gajeel's shoulders.

"I don't need your coat" he replied but his body betrayed him he wrapped the coat around himself more tightly "this isn't very Christmasy is it" Laxus said laughing.

Gajeel jumped of the roof and stood at the guild doors waiting for Laxus, Laxus used his lighting to get himself down, "what now?" He asked "mistletoe" Gajeel replied he leaned up slightly and kissed Laxus lightly on the lips.

"Does it feel more like Christmas now?" Gajeel asked "not quite maybe another one will do it" Laxus said smirking, Laxus leaned down this time to kiss Gajeel. 

"How about now?" He asked smiling "getting there" Laxus replied leaning down and kissing Gajeel this time the kiss was deeper and filled with more emotion then the previous ones, they pulled both breathless.

The guild could everything that was happening because they never closed the door even with all this snow, in the back Freed watched there encounter with a sad smile playing on his lips.

"Merry Christmas" Gajeel said smiling, "merry Christmas" Laxus replied beaming, they smiled at each other truly happily for the first time in a while.


	2. Chapter two

Gajeel watched as Freed spoke happily to Laxus across the room, he watched for a minute before looking away, "you should just tell him how you feel instead of sitting here pining" Natsu said unusually observant, Gajeel turned his head to look at Natsu before leaning in and kissing him quickly "you shouldn't say stuff like that when you won't even tell that ice idot how you feel" replied Gajeel nodded his head in the direction that Gray was in. 

This wasn't the first time Gajeel had done this, it started a while ago when they both realised that they had feelings for people that they couldn't confess to, they started sleeping together to ease their pain, everyone in the guild was used it, everyone thought they were a couple which didn't help but there wasn't anything they could say at this point.

Natsu leaned in and his lips connected with Gajeel's surprisingly soft ones, Gajeel flicked his tongue out and ran it across Natsu's bottom asking for entrance Natsu opened his mouth willingly but before Gajeel could make another move someone shouted "get a room" unfortunately for Gajeel it was Laxus who shouted it, "don't want one" he replied glaring daggers at Laxus.

Laxus glared back at him confused, 'he seemed happy a few seconds ago' he thought "what's that all about?" he asked confused "think he might be jealous, Natsu has been spending a lot of time with Gray" Freed replied, Gajeel and Laxus were still glaring at each other neither wanting to look away first, but Gajeel did when Natsu tapped his shoulder "we can't keep doing this" Natsu said seriously "you weren't saying that a few seconds ago" he replied annoyed.

"You're right I wasn't but I'm saying it now. You can't carry on like this you need to talk to him" "you speak to Gray and then I will" he replied glaring "FINE I WILL" he shouted before standing up and walking over to Gray they spoke for a few minutes before walking out of the guild together.

Gajeel stood up a few minutes but he didn't go over to Laxus he walked over to the request board and looked for a job that would last a while, after a while he finally found it one, it was a 3-month mission and paid a lot, he picked it up then walked over to Mira Lilly following him when he spotted him "we got a job?" he asked curiously "yep, pays  600,000 jewel and lasts 3 months" he replied handing the flyer to Mira.

"This is a four man job" she replied worriedly "you know we don't need four men" he replied annoyed, she sighed then put the job through "you can leave whenever you want" she replied Gajeel and Lilly nodded then left the guild, "how long do you think this will take us?" Lilly asked on their way to their house "shouldn't take more than a few days a week at most" he replied.

They walked the rest of the way in silence when they got to their destination they packed quickly then left.

Gray and Natsu walked back into the guild after Gajeel and Lilly left "where's Gajeel?" Natsu asked "he just left he took a job" replied Laxus, Natsu walked over to him and sat down opposite him "did him come and speak to you?" he asked already knowing the answer "no why?" Laxus asked confused, Natsu sat there thinking for a while, 'if I don't tell him Gajeel probably never will, but it's not my place to say' he sighed angrily not knowing what to say.

"Gajeel's in love with you," Gray said now knowing the truth after speaking to Natsu, Natsu looked up and glared at Gray, "I told you not to say anything," Natsu said angrily "he deserves to know," Gray said bitterly, Laxus was a smart guy and understood instantly what was going on "so that's why you's were dating" said Laxus "we weren't dating just sleeping together" Natsu corrected "like that makes it any better" Gray said glaring.

Laxus didn't move he just carried on drinking "aren't you going to go after him?" Natsy asked confused "I'm already dating someone" he replied looking at Natsu, Natsu just sat there shocked, he suddenly got very angry he was about to start shouting but freed stopped him.

"Laxus you should go after him" Freed said softly "I'm not going to leave you because someone has feelings for me" he replied looking at Freed "it's okay" he replied softly before continuing "I see the looks you shoot him, I see the jealousy when you see him with Natsu, you care about him and that's okay" Freed explained.

It was now Laxus's time to be shocked "I won't leave you," Laxus said stubbornly, "I'm breaking up with you" Freed said and it hurt him, he knew Laxus was dating him to try and get rid of his feelings for Gajeel but for the little time they were dating he was happy that they got to spend that time together but it didn't matter if it hurt him or not if two people loved each other he wouldn't stand in the way of that.

"You should be with the person you care about," Freed said "I'll talk to him when he come's back" Laxus replied, he stood up and went to the job board he picked a short mission that paid alright "I'll do this one alone" he spoke walking over to Mira giving her the flyer before leaving.

The job only took a few hours and he was back the next morning, he spent the night in a hotel unable to sleep he spent the night thinking everything that happened, the fact he hurt one of his closest friends, the fact the person he is in love with felt the need to sleep with someone because he didn't think his feelings were shared and he hated himself a little because he hurt two people he cared about.

A FEW DAYS LATER

A few days later word got out that Gajeel and Lilly were back in town, one of them was in the infirmary, everyone was shocked Gajeel has gone on harder missions and come back fine. Lilly walked into the guild and explained what happened "I thought we defeated them all, I let my guard down and someone came out from behind he attacked with a sword but Gajeel jumped in the way and the sword slashed his from quit deeply" Lilly explained "why didn't he use his scales?" someone asked "I don't know" he replied sadly "it's not your fault" Carla said putting a hand on his shoulder.

Laxus left after he heard what happened, he went to the infirmary and found Gajeel laying on bed furthest from, he looked asleep, Laxus walked down and sat on the chair next to the bed.

It was a few hours before Gajeel finally opened his eyes "is Lilly okay?" was the first thing he asked "he's fine" Laxus replied, Gajeel sat up and turned his head to look at Laxus "what are you doing here?" Gajeel asked, "Natsu told Gray that you're in love with me" Laxus said, Gajeel got up of the bed and walked down the stairs leading to the guild, "what the fuck Gray" Gajeel shouted when he made it down to the guild, "what?" he asked innocently "don't fucking act innocent with me. What gives you the fucking right to tell someone how I fucking feel" he shouted walking towards Gray.

"What gives you the right to fuck someone when they're in love with someone else"? Gray asked shouting back "here's some news, he started it first, and if you would've noticed his feelings first this wouldn't of happened" Gajeel got close to Gray the brought his fist and punched Gray squear on in the face "if you ever stick your nose in my business again you'll be a lot worse of" he said glaring if looks could kill Gray would be dead ten times over by now.

He turned his back on Gray and started his journey back to the infirmary Laxus following him, "that wasn't the reaction I was expecting" Laxus said, "did you think I was going to jump you or something?" Gajeel asked "no, I thought you would be happy" he replied, "why would I be happy?" Gajeel asked grabbing his shirt from the bed and slipping it on "cause I love you too?" he asked more than said "is that a question" Gajeel asked smirking.

"I love you," Laxus said sternly this time "okay" replied gajeel "is that all?" laxus asked hurt "yeah, I knew how you felt, you always at staring at me it was obvious" Gajeel explained "why didn't you say anything?" he asked "because you started dating Freed and it hurt, I thought you got over it so I didn't say anything then Natsu kissed me and you know the rest" Gajeel replied.

Laxus just stood there "so because I made a mistake all I get is an okay?" he asked "yeah" he replied, "so I love you and you love me but nothings going to happen because I didn't try something on you?" "I didn't say that something will happen you just need to make it happen" replied Gajeel.

Laxus walked over to Gajeel and kissed him deeply, "that's better" Gajeel said when he pulled away "good" Laxus said leaning in again.


	3. Chapter 3

Gajeel arouses; his head pounding, the room spinning and still not quite with it from the night before. He feels something heavy resting on his torso and an uncomfortable and slightly painful ache in his backside. He looks to the side and see's a blob of blonde hair, he feels like he's seen it somewhere before but isn't quite sure where; but when he looks at the solemn face he recognises it instantly, a sudden feeling of dread comes over him but before the fear can take hold he hears a groan then see's two grey eye's staring at him.

"What are you doing in my bed?", "well, when a man and in our case another man like each other very muc-" Laxus spoke sarcastically before being cutting off "you dick" replied Gajeel "you are what you eat," Laxus said with an amused smirk, Gajeel glared at Laxus "ok I'm sorry" Laxus said the smirk falling from his face "just tell me what happened" Gajeel sighed "you were already drinking at the guild by the time I got there, I sat down next to you and you had way too many drinks, I was a little buzzed and offered to walk you home. We got here and I kissed you" Laxus said honestly.

Gajeel sighed again before looking down at the arm that was still draped over him, he looked at Laxus again with a small glare "why did you kiss me?" Gajeel asked confused "because I like you. Because I knew you would never like me back so I saw the opportunity and so I took it, I didn't mean for it to go this far" Laxus once again replied honestly, "if you thought I didn't like you back, then why kiss me?"  Gajeel asked a waiting Laxus caught on quickly to what Gajeel had said "thought?" Laxus asked, "well you never really asked me so how do you know how I feel about you?" Gajeel asked "well I just assumed you didn't like me back, I never caught you looking at me, you never spoke to me unless you really needed to" Laxus explained finally sitting up.

Gajeel laughed slightly "it means that I'm good at looking from a distance" replied Gajeel, Laxus looked at him shocked "but I'm still pissed the first time I sleep with anyone and I'm too pissed to remember" Gajeel spoke annoyed "wait you're a virgin?" Laxus asked "not anymore" replied Gajeel, Laxus looked shocked Gajeel ignored him and looked at the clock on his wall and see's that its half 8 "fuck I'm supposed to meet levy at nine," Gajeel said standing up quickly the ache in his backside has faded to a dull pain, he walks slowly towards his shower forgetting about Laxus.

Gajeel walks out of the bathroom a few minutes later, with a towel wrapped around his waist, he walks over to his draws and pulls out some clothes for the day, he drops the towel around his waist and starts to get dressed "can I take a shower?" Laxus making himself known once again "sure" he replied still getting ready, Laxus walked into the shower dreading the cold that is going that is going to come.

When he got out of the shower Gajeel was already gone, Laxus sighed he walked around the house finding his clothes and slowly putting them on, he walked out of the house after finding all of his clothes, he walked home and quickly got changed before going to the guild, when he got there he froze at the door finally realising what day it was, "fuck" he swore under his breath before making his way through the crowd to the bar where Mira was "what's going on?" he asked confused by the big crowed, it wasn't unsuall to see this many people at Fairy tail but it was weird seeing them all gathered around "people are being forced to play the pocky game" she replied smiling.

"Your forcing people to play it aren't you?" Laxus asked knowingly "yeah" she replied smiling evilly "Laxus it's your turn now" Mira shouted everyone turned to look at them, some looked amused and some looked shocked, Laxus only sighed accepting his fate knowing that there was no way out of it "Gajeel you going to play as well" Mira demanded with an evil smirk, Gajeel sighed and walked up to stand near Laxus "your evil" Gajeel muttered, Mira only smiled before handing them the pocky, Laxus put one end in his mouth first then Gajeel copied his actions.

Gajeel was the first one to take a bite, then Laxus took a bite they carried on like that until there was one tiny piece left, they looked each other in the eye before Gajeel took the last piece and kissed Laxus, Laxus kissed back instantly, they stayed like that for a while lips pressed together forgetting about everyone else in the room, they both poured everything they felt into this single kiss.

When they pulled away they gazed into each other's eyes, Laxus rested his head on Gajeel's "go on a date with me?" Laxus asked softly "a bit late to try and get me into your bed isn't it?" Gajeel asked teasingly "maybe but I still wanna go on a date with you," Laxus said smiling, Gajeel smiled back "ok sure" "happy valentines day" Laxus smirked, Gajeel just laughed happily.


	4. Chapter 4

"You have to come it's Grays birthday" Natsu shouted ecstatically down the phone Gajeel pulled the phone away from his ear with an annoyed look on his face he then hung only to get another call a few moments later, he looked at the caller id and ignored the call when he saw it was Gray then the doorbell rang moments after he rejected Gray's call, he debated answering the door but slowly pulled himself there when he realised it wasn't going to stop.

He opens the door in a mad flurry Gray grabs his arm and pulled him out the door which slams behind him abruptly "what the fuck are you doing, I was ignoring you for a reason" Gajeel shouted aggressively Gray ignores him and continues to pull hin to the car, he hauled him into the backseat of the car.

They finally made it to the pub called purgatory Gajeel stopped and looked at the sign for a moment before walking in, confidently striding towards the bar he goes towards the bartender and orders a pint of bitter Laxus walks out from the back Gajeel looks at him then drops his glass it falls to the floor shattering instantly soaking Gray's shoes Laxus notices them then walks over.

"You alright? What happened?" Laxus asked with an amused glint in his eyes "sorry you owe me a drink now" Gajeel said looking up at Laxus from his seat "why?" Laxus asked confused "because when I looked at you, I dropped mine," Gajeel said smiling, Laxus looked at him trying to hide his laughter Gajeel took this as a bad sign and stood ready to walk out "I'll buy you a drink just try not to drop this one" Laxus replied with a pleased expression.

"That pickup line was terrible," Laxus said pouring Gajeel a drink "well it worked didn't it" Gajeel replied with a smirk Laxus rolled his eyes amused by that point they had both forgotten that Natsu and Gray were stood behind them to engrossed with their flirting "we are still here you know" Natsu said annoyed, Gajeel and Laxus both turned to look at him glaring "we are trying to have a conversation you know" Laxus pointed out "it is my birthday" Gray said obviously "I didn't want to be here, you forced me to me come so let me have what little fun I can" Gajeel said irked.

"What little fun? I'm sure we can have more fun than that" Laxus said with a suggestive look also winking at him, Gajeel turned and looked at Laxus with a smirk, Gray and Natsu looked annoyed "ok stop this is Gray's birthday" Natsu almost shouted "ok, I'll call you later" Gajeel said taking his drink and walking away with a now happy Natsu.

For the rest of the night, Gajeel spoke and had a surprisingly good time with Natsu and Gray, after two hours Natsu was too hammered to walked, Gajeel just sighed then stood up "I'll take Natsu home" Gajeel said lifting Natsu slightly "come on, time to go home" Gajeel spoke to Natsu "no I wanna carry on drinking" Natsu said stubornly Gajeel sighed again.

He picked Natsu up and threw him over his sholder "happy birthday Gray" Gajeel said before walking out "I can take him home" Gray said finally "Nah you go home it's getting late" Gajeel said walking in the direction of Natsu's house.

After 10 minutes he finally made it, he knocked on the door hoping that lucy was still awake a few minutes later he heard the door unlock and Lucy opened the door "where should I put him?" Gajeel asked looking at Lucy "put him on the couch" she said moving so he could walk into the house "thank you for bringing him back" Lucy said putting a blanket over the now sleeping Natsu "it's fine, see ya later" he said walking out.

Gajeel stood outside of Natsu's flat for a second suddenly he felt two arms wrap around his waist not knowing who it was Gajeel brought his head back headbutting the person behind him he turned around to look at the person that was now holding his nose, "shit sorry" Gajeel apologised when he saw it was Laxus.

"Fuck you have a hard head," Laxus said holding his nose "let me look," Gajeel said walking closer to Laxus to look at the damage he caused, Laxus moved his hand "fuck I'm sorry," he said again when he saw the blood dripping from Laxus's nose "come on I only live down the road I'll clean it up there" Gajeel said pulling Laxus along with him, they made it back Gajeel's flat quickly.

"You sit I'll be back in a min," he said walking into the kitchen to grab the first aid kit, he pulled out a cloth and wiped away the blood "what were you doing there?" Gajeel asked after he finished "I wanted to see you since we got interrupted" Laxus said with a smirk Gajeel looked at him then chuckled "well  let me make it up to you then" Gajeel said standing up and once again pulling Laxus along with him, they made there way to Gajeel's room "how are you going to do that" Laxus asked playfully "you'll see" Gajeel said closing the door behind Laxus.


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm coming home levy" Gajeel said over the phone to his best friend "does he know?" she asked curiously "no and he's not going to know until I'm back" he spoke seriously "ok, but as soon as you come home you coming over" she spoke leaving no room for argument, Gajeel smiled softly missing his bestfriend more than anything, "I'm super happy that your coming home, but why are you coming back now?" she asked, Gajeel stayed silent for a few minuets "a few weeks ago my dad he erm...... he died" Gajeel spoke so quietly levy almost missed it.

"I'm so sorry" she said with tears in her eyes she remembered being a child and going to see Gajeel and Metalicana would always be there with her favorite sweets and drinks and he'd always wear a soft smile whenever she came over "it's alright, I'm coming home for the funeral and then I'm staying for good" Gajeel explained almost happily.

Levy couldn't keep the bright smile of her face "good" she replied "i need to go but I'll see you soon" he said before hanging up.

A few days later Gajeel showed up on levy's doorstep completely unannounced when she opened the door the annoyed look on her face completely disappeared she ran into his open arm and embraced him tightly "I'm so glad your back" she said with a bright smile.

"I'm just sad that these were the circumstance's that brought me back" he replied but couldn't help the smile that graced his rough features "I know I'm sorry" she whispered into Gajeel's chest.

She pulled away quickly and tried to smile "come on" she said pulling him inside the house, "so now that your back are you going to go see him?" Levy questioned "no but I'm going to see igneel and tell him what's happened, so he should find out soon" Gajeel spoke letting out a heavy sigh.

"I'm sorry" levy spoke sadly "don't be nothing with could've done to stop it" he replied with a small smile "now lets go in I'm sure you had something planned" he said trying to cheer her up.

A big smile made it across her face, she didn't say anything just pulled Gajeel into the house, on the door leading into the kitchen there was a huge welcome home banner and the kitchen table was full of pizza and junk food.

"I really love you" he said making his way to the kitchen, Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Juvia and Erza popped out of nowhere they all welcomed him home with big smiles "glad your back" Natsu said patting Gajeel on the back, Gajeel turned to look at Natsu "at some point I need to speak to Igneel" Gajeel said calmly "ok sure thing I'll let him know" Gajeel just nodded his head "how did you all know I was coming home?" Gajeel asked "Levy" was all Erza said before digging into a cake.

A FEW HOURS LATER

Gajeel was walking with Natsu to Natsu's house "what do you need to talk to Igneel about?" Natsu asked "my dad died and I know he was friends with Igneel so I thought I should tell him, just in case he hadn't heard the news" Gajeel answered sounding cold "shit I'm so sorry" "it's alright" he replied just as they reached Natsu's house.

Natsu walked in and Gajeel followed him silently "DAD" Natsu shouted, Igneel walked in from the kitchen "Natsu what did I tell you about shouting?" Igneel asked then he noticed Gajeel "oh Gajeel what are you doing here?" Igneel asked "I needed to talk to you about my dad" Gajeel replied easily, Igneel shot him a confused look "he died a few weeks ago, and he told me if anything happened to him to give you this letter" Gajeel explained pulling the letter from his jacket and handing the letter to Igneel.

Igneel sat down and read the letter, when he finished he turned and looked at Gajeel "he wants me to look after you until you turn 18" Igneel explained, Gajeel looked shock "you don't have to I'll be fine on my own" "nonsense, you've always been welcome here and honestly I don't mind, your a good kid. Tonight you'll have to sleep in Natsu's and tomorrow we'll sort out the guest room for you" Igneel said with a sad smile, "thank you, for letting me stay here."

THE NEXT DAY

"GAJEEL!!" someone behind him screamed his name, Gajeel stopped and turned around slowly to face the love of his life "yes?" Gajeel asked coldly "why didn't you tell me you were coming back?" Laxus asked just as coldly "I didn't think you would've cared" he replied, if looks could kill Gajeel would've been dead by now "why wouldn't I care, I'm in love with you" Laxus seethed.

"You didn't love me when you stuck your tongue down Freed's neck" Gajeel spat, Laxus looked at him shocked, Laxus's shock only lasted a minute "you idiot, he kissed me and I pulled away" Laxus explained.

It was now Gajeel's turn to stand silently in shock, "is that why you left?" Laxus asked hurt "no no no, my dad wanted a fresh start and obviously I wasn't going to stay here on my own so I went with him. I came to tell you I was going and I saw yous kissing so I just thought you didn't care anymore" Gajeel explained quickly.

"Do you really think my feelings are that fleeting?" Laxus questioned feeling more by the second "no of course not, what you think if you saw me kissing someone else?" Gajeel asked annoyed, Laxus finally nodded his head in agreement.

Gajeel let out a sigh and spoke again "I'm sorry, I shouldn't of left without saying good bye no matter what the reason was" Gajeel apologised looking down sadly.

Laxus walked towards Gajeel slowly, when he was close enough he lifted Gajeel's chin slightly so Gajeel would look at him, "Gajeel doesn't matter who did what, what matters is that your back and I never stopped loving you" Laxus whispered hopefully.

"Laxus, i never stopped loving you but I didn't come back to get back into a relationship, my dad has just died and I'm not ready to be with someone right now" Gajeel spoke sadly, "we'll then I'll be here as your friend to help you whenever you want or need it" Laxus smiled sadly.

"Thank you Laxus."


	6. Chapter 6

"Gajeel you coming mine tonight? Laxus is throwing a party" Natsu asked with a smile, Gajeel turned and look at Natsu with a smirk "yeah I'll come what time?" Gajeel asked "it's starts at 8 but you come over earlier if you" Natsu told him, Gajeel just nodded his head.

Gajeel showed up at Natsu's at 7 and a few people were already there music was blasting in the background he didn't have a clue what the song was, he made his way to the kitchen and poured himself a drink, "hey" Laxus spoke announcing himself "Gajeel looked over his shoulder at Natsu's older brother and replied "do you know where Natsu is?" Laxus leaned against the counter "think he ran upstairs with Gray" he sighed.

Gajeel just smirked "bout fucking time," Laxus looked at him and chuckled Gajeel looked at annoyed "what you laughing at?" He questioned Laxus chuckled "I was just thinking how right you were that's all" he replied holding his hands up in defence.

Gajeel sighed again he felt awkward he's never really spoken to Laxus before, "I'm going out back for a smoke" Laxus declared, Gajeel looked at him shocked "you smoke?" He questioned not believing him, "yeah" Laxus replied with an amused smile "can I rob one of you?" Gajeel asked "yeah sure" he said with a small smile.

Gajeel followed Laxus outside and took a cig out of his outstretched hand, he thanked Laxus and lit the cig he took a deep drag and instantly felt himself relax a bit "so, how long you been smoking?" Gajeel asked making small talk "a year maybe two, you?" "bout a year" he replied Laxus just nodded his head and lit his own cig.

"Do you wanna go sit down?" Laxus asked at Gajeel's confused look Laxus explained "gramps bought a small bench and put it in the corner over" Laxus pointed across the garden where a small wooden bench sat "yeah sure" Gajeel replied.

Laxus led the way across the garden with Gajeel following behind they both sat down and Gajeel's out a sigh as a warm breeze blew by, "isn't it weird that you and Natsu have been your whole lives and we've never actually had a conversation?" Laxus asked breaking the silence.

Gajeel sat there for a few trying to think of a time that he actually spoke to Laxus......he couldn't think of a time, Gajeel let out a chuckle "that is weird" Gajeel replied, they both looked at each other and laughed.

"Gajeel, Laxus get in here" Gajeel sighed but stood up anyway he walked a few steps then stopped, he turned around and looked Laxus in the eye "you coming sparky?" He asked with a mischievous smirk, Laxus looked at him amused.

Laxus stood up "of course sweetheart" he answered with a sweet smile, he walked past Gajeel and headed to the kitchen door where Natsu was still standing, Gajeel turned around and stalked towards Natsu, "come on I'm planning on get wasted" he said downing the rest of his drink.

"SHOTS" Natsu screamed, most of the people in the living room walked into the kitchen and started pouring shots handing them around to everyone, Gajeel downed his shot quickly.

When Gajeel woke up the next morning it took him longer then necessary to realise that there was a strong arm thrown over his waist and a strong but soft chest under his head, Gajeel tried to move away without waking his bed mate, when he got far enough away he finally looked at the persons face.

He recognised it almost immediately, 'I fucked my best mates brother' Gajeel thought to himself guiltily, Gajeel sat up in the bed no longer caring if he woke Laxus up or not, he felt Laxus move slightly then he stopped, Gajeel to was to worried thinking about the way Natsu would react that he didn't even realise Laxus had woken up.

"Gajeel?" Gajeel jumped when he heard his name, he slowly turned and looked at Laxus, he waited in silence for a few minuets waiting for Laxus to say or do something "you staying for breakfast?" Laxus asked calmly, Gajeel felt anger burning in his chest "did you seriously just ask me that?" Gajeel asked his voice dripping with venom "yeah" Laxus replied easily "fuck no, I'm leaving and forgetting that this ever happened" he replied frustrated.

He stood up and started to get dressed but stopped suddenly when he heard a knock on Laxus's door, he turned and shared a look of shock with Laxus, he stood slowly and pulled on a pair of boxers before opening his door, "in Gajeel in there with you?" Natsu asked trying and failing to look past Laxus "nah just me, why?" He replied trying to look confused.

"I thought I heard him yelling" Natsu replied not believing Laxus, "you sure? I didn't hear anything" Laxus replied lying through his teeth "probably just hearing things then" Natsu replied skeptically.

He walked away slowly and Laxus shut the door "we're going to have to talk about this you know" Laxus stated, Gajeel ignored him and finished getting dressed, instead of waking towards the door like Laxus thought he would he walked over to the window and opened it, he patted all his pockets making sure he had his keys before jumping.

Laxus ran to the window, when he seen Gajeel was fine he let out a sigh of relief, "I'm not letting this go" He shouted after Gajeel, Gajeel didn't even acknowledge him he kept walking towards his bike then sped off once he reached it.

"This is gonna be fun" Laxus muttered to himself with an amused smirk playing on his lips.

So I'm gonna do a second part to this soon hopefully.


	7. Chapter 7

'We're soul mates and you don't love me and that's fine, I've loved you from the first time I met you but it's fine, you don't me want you love him and I understand, this bond is killing me but your happy so it's ok, I don't want to be alive without you but we will never be together so I guess this is ending before it ever has the chance to begin. Your my soul mate and no matter how much this bond hurts I will never blame you, you love him and I'm so jealous but if your happy then I don't care what happens to me, I don't know if you just ignored it or if you never knew but Laxus your my soul mate and I love you more than anything I guess this is my goodbye letter I don't have much time left I just needed to get this of my chest before it happens. I won't say I love you again because I know you don't feel the same way so I'll finish with this, I will be yours and love you always and forever Gajeel.' 

Gajeel spilt everything he was feeling into the letter everything he said was true weather Laxus believes him or not, he knew he was dying he knew it was only going to be a matter of time.

The next day when Gajeel went to school and he watched as Laxus leaned down and kissed freed he felt his heart break and he knew that he wouldn't make it to the end of the week, he felt the connection between shatter, he walked straight past them and went to his locker "hey" Laxus greeted with a smile "hi" Gajeel replied not looking Laxus knowing it would just make him feel worse.

Laxus looked at him confused "are you ok? You look a bit pale" Laxus asked "I'm fine" he replied tiredly, he grabbed his books and was about to walk away but stopped when he felt Laxus's hand on his wrist "Gajeel talk to me" Laxus whispered desperately "Laxus stop overreacting I'm fine" Gajeel forced himself to turn around and gave Laxus a fake smile hoping Laxus would buy it, Laxus didn't look like he believed him but let him go.

Levy walked straight over to Laxus and slapped him with all the strength she has, Laxus's head swung to the side "what was that for?" He growled "you're an idiot, he's slowly dying it's your fault and you don't even care" Levy screamed with tears streaming down her face.

Gajeel stopped when he heard the commotion, he turned around and walked back the way he just came from "Levy? What's wrong?" He asked placing a hand on her shoulder "Gajeel what is she going on about?" Laxus asked slowly.

Gajeel looked up at him confused "I didn't hear anything she said" Gajeel replied honestly "she said it's my fault your dying" he spoke sadly, Gajeel looked down at Levy sadly, "I'm sorry Gajeel I know it wasn't my place to say anything but I can't just stay on the side lines and watch him be happy when your slowly dying." She sobbed.

"It's alright Levy, come on let's get out of here" he replied gently wearing a soft smile, Laxus grabbed onto Gajeel's wrist and stopped him from walking away, Gajeel felt fireworks go off at the simple touch and by the shocked looked on Laxus's face he felt it as well.

"What was that?" He muttered to himself Gajeel didn't say a word he frozen to the spot the peacefulness only lasted a few seconds before a horrible pain in his heart replaced it, he felt like his heart was literally breaking in two.  
He fell to the floor with a wince trying not to show how much pain he was really in "Gajeel what's wrong?" Laxus shouted over all the nice of the students around them, "he's your soul mate and because you never accepted it he's dying" Levy explained.

By now Gajeel was in so much pain he was  writhing on the floor and screaming in pain, "well what do I have to do?" He asked rushes "accept the bond" she replied instantly.

Laxus leaned over Gajeel and kissed him so gently Gajeel wasn't sure it wasn't sure it really happened "Gajeel you idiot you should've told me" Laxus whispered with a worried look on his face, Gajeel looked really and looked like he was still in pain "I thought you knew that's why I never spoke to you about it" Gajeel slowly sat and winced in pain.

Laxus wrapped an arm around Gajeel's waist and helped him stand up "let's get you home we can talk about this later" Laxus spoke softly, he walked Gajeel out to his car and helped him into the passengers seat before driving Gajeel home. 

When they made it to Gajeel's house Laxus got out of the car first and opened the door for Gajeel they made it to the front in complete silence "you don't have to stay you can go back if you want" Gajeel offered softly "after what's just happened I'm not going anywhere" Laxus replied gently. 

They made it into the house and Laxus helped Gajeel up the steps because he was still a bit wobbly "get in bed and have a nap I'll be here when you wake up" spoke Laxus with a smile Gajeel just nodded his head and got in bed feeling to weak to argue, "will you have a nap with me?" Gajeel asked hesitantly, Laxus couldn't help but chuckle "don't you think we should at least be dating before you invite me into your bed" Laxus teased.

Gajeel looked up at him with a glare "fine don't then" Gajeel muttered moving onto his side facing away from Laxus, "I was only teasing" Laxus replied getting into the bed moving quickly behind Gajeel, Laxus threw an arm over Gajeel's waist and pulled him close "sleep now we'll talk later" he whispered gangly kissing Gajeel's head.

Gajeel didn't reply he just soundlessly asleep, Laxus got comfortable and also fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ill be doing a second part to this at some point


	8. I’ll shout it from the rooftops

“We've been in a relationship for months now, i can't stay your little secret any longer, I can't cope with it any more. I'm sorry for doing this when your not ready but it's either we come out and tell people we're together or I'm going to find someone who isn't ashamed to be with me" Gajeel yelled hurt, he didn't stay to hear what Laxus had to say he walked out without another word.

Laxus stood shellshocked "you knew this was going to happen at some point" Natsu supplied helpfully, "fuck off Natsu" Laxus muttered annoyed, "he's serious you know" Natsu carried on ignoring Laxus's glare "you need to man up and just show him that your not ashamed of him" Natsu gaze turned soft as he looked at Laxus "no ones going to think any different of you" Natsu finished then left.

Laxus sat on the couch and finally let out a angry breath, "fuck sake" he muttered, he brought a hand up and ran it through his hair. "Looks like I'll have to make a statement" he whispered a small smile making its way to his face.

Gajeel didn't hear from or see Laxus until Monday, Gajeel stood at his locker with his childhood friend Levy, he'd just finished explaining everything to her leaving out Laxus's name just in case Laxus left him.

“I shouldn't have said what I did, things were going fine before i shouted at him" Gajeel said looking at ceiling dejectedly, before Levy could reply the fire alarm went off, everyone ran for the exit but Gajeel stopped when he felt his phone buzz 'come to the roof' the text from Laxus read.

‘You better know what your doing' he thought to himself as he sneaked of to the roof, when he opened the door he found Laxus stood there with a microphone in one hand.

“Laxus what are you doing?" Gajeel questioned nervously "just watch" he replied simply, he hopped onto the ledge and Gajeel almost shat himself, he held the microphone to his mouth and spoke "I Laxus dreyar am in love with Gajeel Redfox so keep your dirty mits of him" he spoke loudly and passionately.

He didn't say anything else, he just stood for a moment before climbing back down. He turned and looked at Gajeel with serious eyes "I'm in love with you and I don't mind screaming from the rooftops if it makes you happy, I don't care who does or doesn't know as long as you know that I'd do anything to make you happy."

Gajeel walked to Laxus and pulled him down into a passionate kiss, when they pulled away both breathless Gajeel finally spoke "Im not going to say this again so listen carefully, I love you so much that sometimes it hurts, I love you more than words can describe, I love you with my body and soul. I wanted people to know so that they would realise that your mine and I'm never letting go" Gajeel declared lovingly.

Laxus leaned down and kissed Gajeel again pouring everything he feels for Gajeel into the kiss, "that was sweet an all but I hope you realise your going to get into a lot of trouble for pulling a stunt like that" Gildarts said with a smirk.

Laxus chuckled and smiled fondly at Gajeel "it was worth it" he said with a smile.


End file.
